


Stocking Stuffer

by Finder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Gem Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the TempleTwo Gems lay awake feeling sentimentalOne thought of breasts of a perfect sizeThe other of an ass that she would make her prize.For this was a special night becauseThey were to be visited by the cute Peri-ClausAn enticing Holiday Gem you seePlayed by our dear Peridot 5XGTheir fantasies ran wild and would not stopOf the little green Gem they sought to topShe was small, full of fire, and quite haughtyAmethyst and Lapis intended to be quite naughty
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowpiratemonkey7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpiratemonkey7/gifts).



> Set after Season 5 but before the Movie.
> 
> Based on Drawbauchery's [Santa Peri design](https://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/189859009042/santa-peri-lives-on).

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Temple

Two Gems lay awake feeling sentimental

One thought of breasts of a perfect size

The other of an ass that she would make her prize.

For this was a special night because

They were to be visited by the cute Peri-Claus

An enticing Holiday Gem you see

Played by our dear Peridot 5XG

Their fantasies ran wild and would not stop

Of the little green Gem they sought to top

She was small, full of fire, and quite haughty

Amethyst and Lapis intended to be quite naughty

The Crystal Gems had celebrated another fun Christmas together, this one organized by Amethyst. Greg had made a great batch of Eggnog that the Gems who’d shifted digestive systems for themselves enjoyed. Steven and the Pearls had lead a small group from Little Homeworld out caroling. Larimar and Lapis had competed in ice sculpting, Peridot had put together an artificial Christmas Tree that _didn’t_ catch on fire, and Bismuth fashioned a series of small Gem styled toy-soldiers that were handed out to party guests.

“Goodnight everyone!” Greg said, waving as he left the party with the others.

Greg was taking Steven down to the Maheswaran’s house for a Christmas sleepover. He’d already packed his things and was waving at the other Gems. 

“Get to bed soon,” Pearl said, “Santa will be visiting!”

Steven nodded and walked over to Greg’s van, not wanting to tell Pearl, again, that he no longer believed in the man. With the goodbyes said, the Gems turned back to the house. Pearl had already done most of the cleaning during the party proper. The party had been fun and the Little Homeworld Gems eased into the holiday spirit fairly easily. The Nephrites were curious to learn about the various religions, Bixbite had fun serving food, and the Rubies had fun locking themselves in the oven at high temperatures. 

Nobody quite knew why they did that.

“Well with Steven gone,” Pearl said, turning back to the others, “We still need to finish cleaning up. The trash needs to be taken out and-”

“Amethyst and Lapis will handle it,” Garnet said.

“They- they will?” Pearl asked, surprised.

Garnet nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, you just go to bed,” Amethyst said. “You might think our ability to tidy up is iffy, but we’ll have this done in a jiffy.”

“You… you foresaw this?” Pearl asked Garnet.

“I foresaw most of the night,” Garnet replied. “Including Amethyst’s continued insistence on the rhyming scheme from the beginning. She’ll get tired of it soon.”

“I don’t know,” Pearl said, chewing her lip.

“Still don’t trust us?” Lapis asked, smirking.

“Don’t open any of Steven’s presents at least,” Pearl said.

“C’mon, let’s leave them to it,” Garnet said, taking Pearl’s hand. “I still need to give you your present.”

Pearl blushed a shade of blue as Garnet lead her to the door, the two light’s symbolling her room flashing and allowing them entrance. With them gone, the house was empty.

“Garnet ends the night with a double-meaning,” Amethyst said, chuckling. “Oh well, we gotta get cleaning.”

Tendrils of water slithered out of the sink to grab the trash, stuff it into bags, tie the bags up and threw them out the door into the dumpster.

“Done,” Lapis said.

“Damn Lapis, you should do that more often. All of our burdens you would soften!”

“Amethyst the rhyming is getting weird. You’re starting to remind me of Sunstone,” Lapis said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m having fun in my own way,” Amethyst said, grinning.

“Now you’re just reaching for rhymes.”

“Alright alright, but we’re forgetting the importance of tonight,” Amethyst said, sticking her tongue out. “At this late of an hour a mysterious sensual figure across Beach City does scour. Hiding herself from our eyes, but she’s in for a _big_ surprise.”

That one actually made Lapis crack a smile, “Do we have to leave out milk and cookies?”

Amethyst pulled a plate of eclairs from her Gem.

“These delicious eclairs I did bake for the night’s revelry that we’ll make. Filled so much it’s bursting at the seam; much like our visitor, stuffed with sweet cream.”

Lapis laughed at that, snorting slightly, “Ok ok, you brought the rhyming back around.”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna stop now,” Amethyst said, placing the eclairs down on the coffee table. “I can’t keep this up all night.”

Peridot had excused herself from the party early. She’d said she’d gone home to work on a surprise for Steven. In truth she’d already made and packed her gift and she was simply getting ready for the after party. None of the others really knew what she’d planned, save for Garnet. Amethyst wondered if Garnet had foreseen this months ago and had encouraged Steven’s sleepover. She took a bite of an éclair while Lapis shifted her pants away so she was left in her crop top and blue and white striped bikini bottoms.

“You’re just going to eat them?” Lapis asked.

“I’m practicing my eating skills,” Amethyst said. “And none of you guys eat anything so I made them for me and some dumb innuendo.”

“Fair,” Lapis said with a shrug.

“You been nice this year?” Amethyst asked, shifting her tank top into a black lace bra.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t,” Lapis said with a sly smile. 

A trash can lid emerged from a domicile in little Homeworld and flew towards Beach City. Peridot cursed her timing, she didn’t like being late for their little get-togethers, but it was probably for the best. She glimpsed Greg’s van exiting the city limits, signaling Steven’s departure from the town. 

“Good, now we don’t have to worry about traumatizing him,” Peridot thought.

Peridot had planned this night out months in advance. Lapis and Amethyst always enjoyed a bit of roleplay; they’d dressed up as the Crystal Gems and as superheroes before. Christmas was a special Earth Holiday full of giving and receiving; tonight Amethyst and Lapis were in the giving mood and Peridot was about to receive.

She’d donned an especially cute Santa minidress with white trim along the hemline and collar. She wore a pair of heeled boots with similar white trim at the top and knee length striped stockings in festive reds and greens. Around her midsection was a black belt hugging the dress to her hips and fastened with a golden buckle. A brown sack was over her shoulder filled with presents. 

She thumbed at the dress hemline, blushing; it was a bit (a lot) higher than she was used to. It was fortunate she was so far up, so nobody could look up her dress. As she tried to tug the minidress down a little further, one of her nipples slipped from the top. Cursing, she put it back in. She was braless at the time, feeling the undergarments she owned would clash too much with the sexy costume. She adjusted the décolletage, trying to get it so it didn’t look like her nipples were poking through. Doing so ended up leaving a small hint of an areola peaking over the trim. Peri gave up at that; she’d take the thing off soon anyway.

The lighthouse was in sight and she flew low over the fields to it. Passing the lighthouse she hovered over the sheer drop of the cliff and slowly levitated down. Steven’s house came into view and Peridot could feel what Steven called “butterflies in her stomach.” She didn’t have a stomach nor knew how butterflies could get in there but it was a useful bit of figurative language.

She hovered to the observatory and alighted gently. She dismounted her garbage tin and stealthily tiptoed down the stairs. She checked Steven’s room to make sure he was gone then poked her head over the edge to see if anyone was in the living room. 

The living room was oddly empty. The house was clean and quiet. Peridot walked down the stairs, confused. Where were Amethyst and Lapis? The only thing out of the ordinary was a plate of eclairs. Peridot shrugged.

“Probably hiding somewhere,” she muttered.

She’d check Amethyst’s room afterwards, they’d had all sorts of little encounters and intimacies there. Now, however, she figured she’d get the other reason for her visit out of the way. She walked over to the Christmas tree and set her Santa sack down. She leaned down on her haunches (slightly annoyed that the minidress ended up exposing her panties) and retrieved some presents from her bag. They were a collection of Morps she’d made for Steven and the others. She arranged them under the tree, silently counting all of the wrapped gifts under it. She was surprised to find gifts with her name on them. There was a purple and blue present with the tag “For Peridot” on them and-

“Oh no,” Peridot said, realizing what they were.

A bright light engulfed the presents as Amethyst and Lapis shapeshifted back into their main forms and tackled Peridot.

“You clods!” Peridot said, as the pair planted kisses on her cheeks, neck, and nose.

The green Holiday Gem let out a small laugh as her girlfriends kissed her, Lapis already copping a feel on her chest. Her glasses poked Amethyst on the cheek, causing Peridot to demanifest them.

“Merry Christmas, Peri,” Amethyst said, pressing her chin onto Peridot’s collarbone in a way that was almost ticklish.

“Ready to receive your presents?” Lapis whispered into her ear before giving it a slow lick.

“How long were you guys shifted into that?” Peridot asked. “The Christmas gifts?”

“We heard the lid touch the roof so we got ready,” Amethyst said. 

“And aren’t we always a gift?” Lapis asked, slipping her hand down the neck of the Santa dress.

“Our presences is your present,” Amethyst cooed, smiling in that catlike way of hers as she ran her hand up Peridot’s thigh.

Peridot let out one of her nyeheheh laughs only for that to be cut off by a high pitched squeak when Lapis pinched her nipple.

“Mm, we still need to unwrap you,” Lapis said, nuzzling Peri’s neck.

“Aw Laz, but have we been good?” Amethyst asked, tracing circles on Peridot’s thigh with her thumb. 

“I think I’m still on the naughty list,” Lapis said, freeing Peridot’s breast from her costume. “Anything I can do to get off?”

Lapis dipped her head forward and took the nipple in her mouth. She closed her eyes and gently sucked on the blue-green bud, carefully ghosting her incisors along it. Peridot closed her eyes and let out a quiet whimper; Amethyst moved her hand further up the green Gem’s leg to cup her rear. Amethyst let her fingers roam around the soft fabric of her undergarments, before squeezing at the softer rump.

Peridot was breathing heavily as her girlfriends sucked and groped her. Lapis snuck a peak in at the green Gem’s face, seeing her eyes roll back and her tongue peaking out over her lips. Lapis departed the nipple and moved her face to Peridot’s, capturing the smaller Gem’s lips with her own. She pushed her tongue into Peridot’s mouth, Frenching her while lightly pinching her nipple. 

Amethyst slipped a finger under Peridot’s waistband to feel the curve of her rear and slowly began to pull the garment down. Lapis broke their kiss, a trail of saliva stretching between their mouths as she pulled back before snapping. Peridot was blushing deeply and practically panting.

“I-I’m the one giving,” Peridot said. “I need to… need to – EEK!”

Peridot let out a cry as Amethyst took a bite out of her ass. 

“Amethyst!” Peridot snapped.

“Just leaving my mark, no biggie,” she said, shrugging. “You can bite me if you wa-”

Peridot had already grabbed her arm and took a bite out of it before Amethyst could finish that sentence.

“That’s the stuff!” Amethyst said.

A good bite was always enough to get Amethyst in the mood and if she already was in the mood then it made things even more interesting. Amethyst pulled Peridot’s panties off and tossed them to the side. Lapis touched her index and middle finger to Peridot’s chin and turned the smaller Gem to face her. She planted a kiss on Peridot’s forehead gem, then her nose, and then her lips. Lapis moved herself so she was kneeling behind Peridot and letting the green Gem’s head rest on her lap. Amethyst got into position between Peridot’s legs and let out a devious smile as she locked eyes with her. She stuck her tongue out and slowly bent her head down, savoring the anticipation on Peri’s face as she got closer and closer. Finally, Amethyst was right in front of her labia and placed a soft kiss onto Peri’s clit, eliciting a sharp surge through the technician. Amethyst smiled, stuck her tongue out and dragged it in a slow deliberate lick up from the bottom of her labia to her clit. Peridot let out a loud combination of a shriek and a moan as the pleasure temporarily blanked her mind. Amethyst’s oral skills were excellent and right now she was digging in. 

Lapis smiled as Amethyst worked their girlfriend. She was really getting in there, pushing her tongue into Peri and twisting it. Peridot could feel the tongue getting longer and rougher inside of her and she let out a squeal of pleasure. Amethyst retracted the tongue and gave a soft bite to her inner labia, savoring the twitch of the thigh against her head and the gasp from the smaller Gem.

For her part Lapis freed Peridot’s other nipple from the Santa dress and began playing the two of them. She cupped them, massaged them, and lightly ran her thumb and forefinger over the nipples. Peridot was in Heaven; the dual assault on her breasts and crotch was making her go crazy. Her thoughts, once coherent and analytical, were lost to a sea of pleasure as her girlfriends hit all the right notes. Amethyst stuck her middle finger into her mouth, swirled it around to coat it in saliva, and withdrew it. Peridot could feel the wet digit press against her anus. Amethyst pressed in, the tip of her finger to her first knuckle slipping into Peridot’s rear. 

“A-Amethyst!” Peri cried, as Amethyst pushed the finger in deeper, twisting it.

The stimulation on her breasts, ass, and clit were too much and Peridot came. She let out an especially cute whimper as Amethyst lapped up the results. Lapis planted a kiss on Peridot’s gem as Amethyst eased her down from her orgasm. Peridot was breathing heavily, a small trail of saliva escaping from the corner of her mouth. As her mind cleared Peridot could feel something pressing against the back of her head.

“You like that?” Lapis asked.

“F-From what I’m feeling, it seems that you liked it to,” Peridot said, blushing.

“Alright, we gotta change positions,” Amethyst said. “Lapis has a boner and I need a taste of this ass.”

Amethyst got to her feet and offered a hand to Peridot, pulling her up. She planted a kiss onto the green Gem’s lips, pushing her tongue inside. From her French kiss, Peridot could taste herself on Amethyst’s mouth. The salty flavor of her own cum and the twisted nature of it reignited a fire in Peridot, a fire that burned brighter when Amethyst took her bra off. Lapis and Peridot marveled at Amethyst’s breasts, the Quartz better endowed than the both of them. 

“Couch?” Amethyst asked.

“Couch,” Lapis said.

Peridot nodded eagerly and Lapis led her to the couch. Peridot took off her boots and looked to Lapis’s crotch. Her blue and white striped bikini bottoms were straining against the erection, and Lapis pulled them down before she sat down. The bottoms hung idly off of her ankle as she spread out on the couch, a blue penis standing erect, small droplets of pre-cum dotting the top. Peridot stared at the member, watching a small pearl of cum emerge out of the slit. Her short trance was ended by a swift spank on her ass, the slapping of skin (or what passed as skin) cutting through the calm Christmas air.

“EEP!” Peridot squealed, jumping slightly from Amethyst’s strike.

She crawled onto the couch and positioned herself above Lapis’s dick. The blue Gem bit her lip in anticipation as Peridot lowered herself down. Right as she was about to touch the tip, Peridot stopped, a devious twinkle in her eye.

“Why?” Lapis whined, “Why did you -aahh!”

She was cut off by Peridot darting her tongue out to lick the drops crowning her penis, the sudden sensation of the wetness on her tip causing Lapis to jolt. Peridot let out a quiet giggle before kissing the tip. With that she took the appendage into her mouth, dragging her lips halfway down the shaft. Lapis let out a mewl as Peridot began to suck, swirling her tongue around the head, softly grazing the sides with her teeth. Peridot began to bob her head up and down, dragging the tongue along the shaft.

“Stars, Peri!” Lapis said, leaning her head back on a pillow. 

Peridot braced her hands on Lapis’s thighs as she bobbed her head, getting lower and lower each time. She released the dick and swiped her tongue across the top, before taking it down to the base. Lapis let out a gasp as Peridot’s warm soft mouth enveloped her dick… for only a second before coming back up.

She released the dick and rubbed her throat.

“You’ll get there someday,” Amethyst said, crawling behind Peridot.

Peridot nodded and resumed her blowjob. Lapis’s breathing getting heavy. Peridot grabbed the base of Lapis’s dick and slowly began stroking. She felt Amethyst part her cheeks and felt a warm breath on her exposed asshole. Had Lapis’s eyes been open she could have seen Peri’s face blush in anticipation of what was to come.

“Been waiting for something good to eat all night,” Amethyst said, before taking a small lick of the puckered anus.

Peridot let out a muffled moan as Amethyst began to lick the hole. The licks were quick at first, but slowed down to longer slower drags of the tongue. Peridot shivered and swayed her ass a little and Amethyst thrust her tongue in. 

“MMMFFH!” Peridot exclaimed, as Amethyst twisted and penetrated her.

She could feel Amethyst extending her tongue a bit through her powers, the soft squishy muscle feeling so foreign yet so pleasurable in her snug little anus. The three Gems were in a line of oral pleasure: Lapis having her dick sucked and Peridot having her ass eaten. Amethyst slipped a finger through Peridot’s lower lips as her cries were garbled by the dick in her mouth. She stuck a second finger in as Lapis gasped,

“I’m… ngh… close!”

Amethyst’ knew she had to work fast. She inserted a second finger and thrusted faster, twisting her tongue in a corkscrew motion that drove Peri wild. Peridot for her part dragged her teeth and tongue down Lapis’s shaft harder, anticipating the blue Gem’s climax. Right before Lapis was pushed over the edge, Amethyst struck Peridot’s G-Spot and it was all over. 

The green Gem took the dick out of her mouth to let out a loud moan as her second climax hit her. Her asshole twitched and her vagina clamped around Amethyst’s fingers as she came. Lapis followed, a string of cum shot from her and landed in a line across Peridot’s face. Another wad followed, striking her breasts, a fashionable necklace of Pearls appearing (no Reef involved). A couple of droplets struck Peridot’s white trim and cheek before Peridot took the dick back into her mouth. She let the remaining shots accumulate on her tongue before swallowing; releasing the dick when it began to go soft.

The three lay on the couch, Lapis’s penis disappearing in a flash of light. Peridot was wet, her crotch was soaked in her own cum, her mouth and face were streaked in Lapis’s jizz, and her ass was slick with Amethyst’s saliva. 

“You got it on my Santa Costume!” Peridot exclaimed, pouting.

“Aw man,” Lapis said, genuinely apologetic. “It was so pretty too. I’m sorry.”

“Pearl should be able to get it out,” Amethyst said, wiping her mouth. “She’s always been able to tackle stains like this.”

“I suppose,” Peridot said. “Best take it off before it gets more dirty.”

She pulled the little Santa dress over her head, folded it, and set it down on the couch. Peri was naked now, save for a pair of red and green striped knee socks. Lapis and Amethyst took a hot moment to admire their festive gremlin gf.

“Ahem,” Peridot said, crossing her legs and blushing from the ogling. “Not that I’m keeping score, but there’s someone here who wasn’t come yet.”

Lapis and Peridot shared a mutual cat smile and turned to their purple partner.

“Uh, hey guys, it’s not that big of a deal,” Amethyst said.

“Pants off,” Lapis commanded, her top voice in full effect.

“Yes ma’am,” Amethyst said, slipping out of her daisy dukes and panties.

“Looks like I made a bit of a mess on Peri’s face,” Lapis said. “How about you clean her up?”

Peridot crawled forward on top of Amethyst. Amethyst licking the blue Gem’s cum off of her face. 

“Taste good?” Lapis asked.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Amethyst snarked.

Peridot lay a hand on one of Amethyst’s breasts, appreciating its heft. She sucked on it for a little bit, before shifting her position again. She slid her crotch forward and slipped a leg under Amethyst. She lifted the other over the purple Gem and lined their crotches up. Amethyst got the message immediately and skootched forward to join her. The pair scissored for a bit, their pussy’s meeting in delicate kisses that became rougher as they went on, much like their regular kisses. Peridot let out a number of breathy moans that encouraged Amethyst to move faster. The Quartz bit her lip and pinched her nipple as she watched Peri grow more frantic and lascivious. Lapis smiled and grew even more aroused as she watched her two girlfriends pleasure each other; she shifted her top away, leaving her small blue breasts exposed. With two orgasms under her, Peridot was especially sensitive and her third came quickly. Not to be alone, Peridot upped her thrusts as the waves of pleasure crashed down on her, sending Amethyst over the edge with her.

Peri yelled out Amethyst’s name while Amethyst simple let out a wordless cry. The duo lay in bliss for a moment, their bare chests rising and falling. Their tangled limbs were slick with sweat and their crotches even slicker with cum. When her mind started to come down from the high of her first climax of the night, Amethyst made a mental note to have the couch cleaned; they’d no doubt left some stains.

“W-wow, Amethyst,” Peridot said, sitting up and trying to untangle her legs.

“As good as it was our first time?” Amethyst asked, smirking.

“Better,” Peridot said, blushing.

Lapis hugged Peridot from behind kissing the back of her neck, “Looks like Amethyst and I got a real nice present this year.”

Amethyst crawled forward and planted a kiss on Peridot’s nose, “Agreed.”

“Happy Christmas you mushy clods,” Peridot said, smiling as Amethyst and Lapis shared a kiss.

And so the Temple was filled with festive sounds

As the three Gems decided to go a few more rounds

So many beautiful Gems, oh what a tizzy

Peridot couldn’t complain even if her mouth wasn’t so busy

Lapis treasured her girlfriends immensely

That was why she fucked them so intensely

To Amethyst there was joy to a degree unmeasurable

Her millennia of experience made the night much more pleasurable

They made love continuously and without pause

For this was the gift given from and to dear Peri-Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
